The present disclosure generally relates to web pages and, in particular, to detecting and processing invisible elements within a web page.
Some users who access a website do not necessarily understand that there are subcomponents of that site that are served by third parties. These third parties may load elements on users' web browsers, and can load java script, set cookies, and receive information from the users.